


The One with the Sledgehammer

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites





	The One with the Sledgehammer

“Pass me the sledgehammer.“

Damien’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Why?”

“Just do it!” Maya’s tone was rife with nervousness as she stood in one spot, frozen with fear.

Frowning, Damien picked up the sledgehammer he’d been using and then walked over to see what Maya was staring at. Once he saw it he gaped at it incredulously, then shut his eyes. Then he hung his head, letting out a exasperated sigh.

“Really, Maya?”

“Damien _please_, you have to get rid of it before it starts moving again! And aerosol sprays won’t work on …” She raised a finger to point dramatically at a spot on the wall. _“That!“_

“Well next time just ask!” Shaking his head, Damien set down the sledgehammer and fetched a box of tissues, using one of them to get rid of the large spider crawling up the wall.

Once he finished, he returned to find his girlfriend sinking back into the couch, relieved. He stood in front of Maya, arms crossed, as she grinned at him sheepishly. “What?”

“You were really going to put a hole through the wall just to kill a spider?” Even as he said it, his lips were starting to twitch.

She pressed her face into her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. “… No?”

Damien couldn’t hold back the snort of laughter, which dissolved into full-on cracking up as she threw one of her pillows at him. “Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Maya. All arachnids beware!”

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
